


Lessons in Hiding Books from Children

by MalpaisQuanta



Series: Lessons from Dra'volm [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dra'volm has a daughter now!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: The Dragonborn isn't pleased Lucia found something she wasn't supposed to.
Series: Lessons from Dra'volm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397851
Kudos: 2





	Lessons in Hiding Books from Children

"Mummy?" Dra'volm looked down at Lucia, who held a copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid in her hands. "Why does he need a spear polishing?

"I warned you to keep that book hidden, Dra'volm," Serana said without looking up from her own book.

"This one did hide theirs." Dra'volm took the book out of Lucia's hands and walked away with it. "Lucia, where did you find this?"

"In Uncle Ghorbash's bedroom." Lucia turned to Serana. "Why does he need a spear polishing?"

"Erm..." Serana looked at Dra'volm, who was whacking Ghorbash over the head with said book. "I... don't... know."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~totally not uploading this because I want to balance out the Fluffcember uploads with other fics. totally not.~~


End file.
